The present invention relates generally to deflection compensation systems, and more particularly, to an active deflection compensator that compensates for deflections of a slender body or beam when it is subjected to dynamic loads.
The prior art relating to scanning radio frequency beams includes scanning by mechanically rotating an antenna array, or electronically scanning of an RF beam. One disadvantage of the rotating radar antenna array is that the radiating surface of the array must be moved around its axis of rotation. As the array moves, the body of the array and other mechanical components generate a swept volume proportional to the angle of rotation. Other objects that are within the swept volume cause interference with the array. In a rotating (oscillating) radar, its larger moving mass increases the inertia which requires more powerful motors with a consequential cost and weight increase, and larger power consumption. An electronically scanned antenna is implemented such that a radar beam is scanned by phase shifting an RF signal. The electronically scanned antenna type radar is larger, heavier, more expensive, and requires much more power than the oscillating beam type radar.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an active deflection compensator that may be employed in a rotating or oscillating radar system, and which compensates for deflections of a slender body or beam that is part of the radar system when it is subjected to dynamic loads.